<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pancakes And 'Action Figures' by itsab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805913">Pancakes And 'Action Figures'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab'>itsab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Fluff, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cap's birthday!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pancakes And 'Action Figures'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is no gender for the reader.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wore socks on your feet, to help you sneak into the Captain’s room, but you were convinced that he’d catch you anyway – being the light sleeper, and trained agent, he was. As you believed, your socks ended up being pointless. However, it was the door which betrayed you, really. First of all, as you opened the heavy bedroom door, you knocked your elbow on the handle, effectively jostling the metal tray you were holding, clinking the china on top of it, and getting a soft ‘ow!’ to escape your lips. Then, the heavy metal hinges attached to the door, suddenly let out the shrillest noise you’d ever heard in your life.</p><p>“Who’s there?” Steve’s voice was sleepy (which was to be expected), yet threatening (which wasn’t). The combination of the two things was what you’d expect from a puppy training to be a guard dog. You internally laughed, because you often thought that Steve reminded you of a golden retriever. The man in question was staring at you, in all your wide-eyed, rumpled pyjama-clad glory, as you simply stood in his doorway. “…Y/N?”</p><p>Quickly, you pulled yourself from your state. “Morning!” You fumbled slightly with the tray, trying to close the door with your hip, and managing to get it on the second try. Steve said nothing as you scrambled to his side, thrusting the tray at him. “I made you pancakes!” You were rather proud of the pancakes you’d made – they were shaped (and coloured) like his vibranium shield. “You like them?”</p><p>Steve couldn’t help but smile softly at your efforts, before accepting the metal tray from your hands. “Thank you, Y/N. But, is there any reason for all this?”</p><p>You were genuinely confused by his response, “Steve, it’s your birthday.”</p><p>The blonde man blinked, as if he was amazed to find out such a thing. “Oh.” The Captain didn’t say anything for a moment, “I just- I’ve never really celebrated it.” At your questioning look, he went on, “There wasn’t much money growing up… and then, I didn’t really, uh,” Steve cleared his throat awkwardly, not quite meeting your eyes, “like the reminder.”</p><p>Now you felt stupid, “Oh, sorry… In my family, we just… sorry.” Feeling a little sheepish now, you reached into the weird pocket sewn into the shirt of your pyjamas (why would you need pockets in bed, anyway?), “Here.”</p><p>Steve took the object you were holding out to him. “A doll?”</p><p>“An action figure, actually.” It was of Captain America. “My granddad got it for his birthday, in 1942.” Steve looked at it intently now, his face not really telling you much about his emotions or thoughts. Thinking he may not like it, you told him, “I know it’s not much, but I-”</p><p>“It’s perfect.” Steve’s voice was a little shaky, but the smile that slowly grew on his face was strong, “Thank you, Y/N. For the, uh, ‘action figure’ and for the pancakes.”</p><p>You were pleased that he liked them, “No problem. Happy birthday, Steve.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>